Online Romance
by Twisted Jester
Summary: Kite likes Balmung. Does the Azure Knight feel the same way? Chapter 8 up!
1. Online Romance

Online Romance: My Angel

The characters based on the game .Hack belong to Bandai. I just picked a few and used them in a fanfic I wanted to write. May contain spoilers to those who haven't finished the forth and final installment of .hackQUARANTINE Part 4 The Final Chapter.

p.s. um, I think this story is a little choppy? I dunno, maybe you won't understand it. I was like writing it in the wee hours of the morning so don't expect much from me! I didn't want to go through re-typing it either.. I'm just lazy :P DDR RULES!

Contains shonen-ai. Kite/Balmung

Written by Tipama

"I miss him," I confessed. Blackrose stood idly watching me. She knew how I felt about the azure angel. I had previously admitted it to her from her frantic nagging. At first she was astonished then she began to avoid me. Declining when I asked her to join my party.. Logged out when our eyes met in any root towns.. I needed her. She was my first friend in 'The World'. That was when I realized what I had done. I only thought of her as a 'friend'. I felt lonely without her and wanted to apologize. So I sent out for her. Posting on the Board apologizing and asking to meet, but my attempts were futile. The other friends I have made asked what was wrong.. But I would only avert them. None of them were like Blackrose.. On my most need, I almost gave up on her. I was nearing breakdown when finally she sent me an e-mail. 'Meet me at (Omega) Dreaming Eternal Feeling.' At once I went. After finding and talking for hours, things went back to normal.. Almost. Except my yearning for the angel.

"Ah, just invite him and tell him already!" she was growing flustered. We were at Root Town Mac Anu at the chaos gate, gathering weak items for the 'Item Contest'. "Either you quit dawdling and tell him, or I will!" she warned.

"Tell who what?" it seemed both our hearts stopped. I saw the alarmed look on her face, which was priceless.. But nearly at the cost of my secret. Balmung had strolled up to us, walking in on our conversation. He looked from the horror-struck Blackrose, to the ever blushing me. A smile crept on his face. "Tell who what?" he asked once again, this time with a hint of amusement in his words.

I stood there, numb. Then I glanced at Blackrose, who looked at me then back at Balmung. She laughed, "N-nothing! We were just rehearing for a play I was trying out." She gave me the look, 'I got this covered.'

Balmung looked intrigued, "Really. What play are you trying out for? Maybe I can be of assistance?"

"I er, um. Look at the time! I gotta go start supper! See you later!" then she logged off. Leaving the two of us alone.

She didn't leave me enough time to say anything to stop her, I stood astounded. 'She abandoned me!' I thought, and felt betrayed. I laughed inside though, her plan had backfired on her when she felt that she had it figured out.

"Fu. I wonder what play she had in mind." Balmung had looked from the spot where Blackrose once stood than his gaze settled upon me. "So, Kite."

"Urm, yes!" I couldn't stop the excitement in my voice. I was just really happy that he was here with me.

"What are you up to?" he sounded partially bored. Stepping closer.

I could feel it. My cheeks burning, my hands sweating on the controller, my breathing quickened. And my heart pounding. Thank goodness we were online, otherwise he could see how much of a mess I am when he's around. "I– " my voice screeched to a note I never knew I had. I coughed. "I'm sorry! Blackrose and I were looking for items for the 'Item Contest'."

"Really? Here. I have something for you then." Without hesitation, Balmung sent and I received Amateur Blades, Steel Blades, Phantom Twin, Assassin, Spark Blades, Lath Blades, Fuse Blades, Shadow Blades, Cat Blades, Ronin Blades, Spell Blades, Bloody Twin and 47 of the other Twin Blade weapons.. "I'm sorry if it's not enough, but I thought it would help. As you can see. Not all of the weapons are accounted for."

"Balmung. A-are you sure? I can't accept all of these items for nothing." I looked over my item list. This would greatly help my search.. But I feel bad for not able to give anything in return.

"There is one thing.." Balmung began.

Kite finished looking from the item list then back at Balmung. "What is it? I'll give you anything. I'll do anything." he sounded hasty, but he meant every word, he only wanted to repay him.

"Accompany me on going to a dungeon. After that, your debt will be fully paid for."

"Debt? I knew there was going to be a catch.."

"Ah. So? Shall we?" he grinned from ear-to-ear. Sometimes he can be really sneaky. "Okay. The Keywords are.. (Omega) Reincarnated, Evil-Eyed, Fallen Angel. Add me to your party, Kite."

"Right!" quickly I added him, and he accepted. When I was about to enter the keywords, an envelope appeared over my head. "Oh?" I looked over to Balmung, "I have mail. Can you hold on just for a second?" He nodded. I accessed the Altimit screen and clicked MAILER. Blackrose's picture came up, along with a message:

Sorry I took off like that. Balmung is just too sharp. Be careful not to let anything slip, he may just figure it out on his own Take care!

-Blackrose

I smiled. Then quickly I wrote back saying I was going to a dungeon with Balmung for the items he had given me. And a few other things that really didn't matter. Soon, I was back at Mac Anu with Balmung waiting. He was standing, facing the other way when I returned. "Balmung?"

"Are you ready?" he asked. His arms were crossed.

I didn't answer. The way he looked, standing there. The sun's rays were reflecting off his armor and lightened his feathers. Making him look more dreamy than ever. I was entranced by how beautiful he was. But if he ever found out how I felt.. And refused me.. I wouldn't know what to do..

"Kite?" Balmung had turned around and found the younger player staring in his direction. "Is something the matter?" his voice had brought back Kite to whatever land he was in. The blue haired boy seemed startled and looked down at the ground, as if he found something interesting to look at.

"Alright. Let's go." Kite went to the Chaos Gate and went to Other Servers and clicked (Omega) Server Relic City Lia Fail. Both soon entered the distorted city and Kite entered the keywords and soon, both were encircled with the golden rings and lifted to the field.. 'Why does he look away..? Does he know how I feel about him? I wish things didn't have to be this way..' Soon they were greeted with the cool night, but dead valley. Clouds of dust blew in the area, making it a little hard to see, but after dealing with an Ominous Skull and a few other monsters, both players found themselves at a spring.

"Throw something in." Offered Balmung. Kite rummaged around and pulled out a high level weapon (level 94 Eternity). The Grandpa Spring Spirit Level 5 appeared.. The item proved to be too strong to weaver, so in constellation he gave Kite a Silver and Golden axe, along with the previous weapon he threw in.

"Hum. Here." Kite gave Balmung the Eternity.

"What? Kite, are you sure?" he equipt it right away. His attack power increasing.

Kite smiled. "Of course! Now that the field is free from monsters, let's head to the dungeon." With that both players entered it..

After defeating all of the monsters in all five floors and making it to the Gott Statue, Balmung and Kite healed themselves.

"You may take the treasure inside." Balmung motioned towards the treasure.

"But, Balmung. You asked if I accompany you here. It's your treasure." Kite protested.

Balmung smiled and shook his head. "Like I said before. Not all of the Twin Blade weapons are accounted for."

Kite stared at Balmung and finally gave up, he looked at the treasure and opened it. Inside was 2 Crystal Stones and 1 Sublimer. The final weapon he needed for all of the Twin Blade weapons.. "Balmung. You mean this is for–"

"Kite. I want you to have that weapon. Use it to remember me if you wish to. Think of it as a trade for the Eternity you gave me." He used an Ocarina to gate out, leaving Kite confused and lonely.

"Balmung."

The Azure Knight returned to Mac Anu. His form appeared as the golden rings vanished. He looked down at the Eternity that the blue-haired Twin Blade gave him.. Gave him.. What does this mean? To strengthen their friendship of course. He unequipped the weapon and equipped his former weapon. He doesn't want to damage this gift he attained. He began proceeding forward when a well-known voice began to utter something, "You care for the boy, don't you Balmung?"

"Helba." he addressed her.

"Yes?" she strolled by and advanced on the angel by moving in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Can I help you with something?" he didn't hate the hacker, he just didn't care for her, or what she did now. He was just surprised that she would meet with him, unaccompanied.

"No. There is nothing 'you' can help me with. But if we exchanged our look upon things, I'm sure there is something I can help you do." she cooed.

Balmung frowned, "What could a hacker like you, possible assist me in?" he didn't somewhat trust the women, but there isn't a reason why he shouldn't.

Helba chuckled, "Do you always address someone far greater than you in such a manner? Really, I thought Balmung of the Azure Sky had better formalities.." she knew she struck a cord, she noticed that he clenched his fists. "Come, come, Balmung. No need for risen tempers. I am merely here to help grow a budding relationship..oops!" at once she became quiet. Then again she chuckled.

"If you think of what you said strikes my attention I'm afraid you're mistaken, excuse me." he stridden aside and made way to walk ahead, but Helba sustained Balmung from going any further by holding out her weapon and stopping him in his pathway again. "Remove your staff and let me pass."

"You always had a short attention span with others, didn't you? Aside from those who you admire.. Or adore.." she withdrew her weapon and logged out of Mac Anu. Now it was Balmung who was confused..

A few days later..

"ARG! KITE! PAY ATTENTION!" Blackrose fought off some monsters in a weaker level, but they outnumbered her greatly. In no time she had exterminated them all. But was left exhausted and in need of healing. "Damn it, Kite! Heal me!"

Kite was busy envisioning his time with Balmung to really pay any concentration on what was going on now. He glanced at the semi-angered girl and beamed. "Oh. Sorry. Pha Repth." the spell healed her HP fully.

"You shouldn't leave me to all the fighting.. Even whereas the experience points are great and all... You should help out once in awhile! Don't you want to finish the 'Item Contest'? Then stop daydreaming about that ninny and help!" she gave Kite the items she obtained and looked around the field to see any magic portals left. "So he gave you all the Twin Blade weapons, did he?" she asked, still observing the field.

Kite silently nodded. "He did."

Blackrose exhaled, "Then that must mean something! I mean," she rotated and faced Kite, "why would he give you those items? And to invite you to a dungeon to complete the list?"

The Twin Blade shook his head.. He didn't know why.. Maybe he should have asked him when he had the chance.. But he doubted that Balmung would have told him anyway.

"You're utterly worthless! No wonder why you're not doing anything about it! You're untouched, aren't you?"

Kite looked up at Blackrose and cocked his head. "Untouched? What do you mean by that?"

"W-what! Do you really mean that! You seriously don't know what 'that' means! Omigod! Forget about it.." she gave up on Kite on that subject. "We're done here. Let's go." Both gated out and returned to Mac Anu. "It's late. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Kite looked up. He was acting more of a space case than usual.

"DAMMIT KITE! Later!" then she logged off.

'_What's gotten into her?'_ Kite thought. He smiled. He turned and saw the Event NPC and talked to him, registering the items that he and Blackrose (mostly done by Blackrose..) had gotten.

"Hey, Kite!" a female high-pitched voice greeted Kite. Mistral, stood by the blue haired boy and beamed up at him. "So you're entering the 'Item Contest', huh? Ooo! Can I help? Please:)"

"Oh. Hello. Of course you can."

"Great! I know this really cool place where you can get lots of items. Wanna go:D" she jumped up and down.

Kite smiled. "Where to?"

"(Omega) Sickened, Imprisoned, Fallen Angel. Sounds kinda depressing if you ask me / "

"Data Bug!" Kite dodged a head-on attack by a large monster with glowing green wrapping around it's body. Kite had used a Speed Charm to avoid most of its attacks, but was stricken a few times.

"Pha Repth!" Mistral yelled out from a safe distance. She quickly healed his HP and watched on. "I'm sorry, Kite! I didn't know:( "

The battle was long and grueling, but as soon as the Protect barrier broke, Kite used his Data Drain technique to return the monster to it's original form. Kite quickly disposed of the creature and gained 1 EXP. "I think we should get another player on our team.." Kite panted.

"But we came so far! I don't want to go back unless we have what we came for!" Mistral clenched her fist and thrust it in the air. "Yahhh:D"

Kite couldn't do anything but laugh, the sight was too adorable. He reluctantly agreed to go on. But if things get too bad, they would just have to turn around and head back. But things were not going smoothly as planned.. The deeper they went into the dungeon, the more stronger the Data Bugs were.. And Kite's Data Drain Infection was increasing rapidly. Soon he was on the Danger Zone of the Infection.. He already lost 600 EXP, and caused numerous poisonings and paralysis. But Mistral wouldn't want to give up. 'We're almost there!' she would say. Then they would go another level down..

They entered another room and there was another magic portal waiting for them.. Another strong Data Bug also. But this Data Bug didn't go for Kite, as the other's did earlier, it went straight for Mistral. With a few strikes, Mistral was down. "Kite! I'm so sorry:'( " Kite reached for a Resurrect in his Item List, but the Data Bug advanced to quickly for Kite to react. It struck him hard and hurled his body at the other side of the room. "UGH! AHHHHHH!" Kite's impact on the ground caused him to be paralyzed for a moment.. But that moment lasted too long for the Data Bug once again advanced on Kite further. It raised both of it's claws in a death blow and ready to strike.. Then suddenly an instant flash of white and blue swept by and collected the paralyzed Twin Blade and evaded the oncoming strike.

Kite noticed that his avatar was still in one piece.. But his gaze veered up and understood that someone had rescued him! "Balmung!" Kite shook his head, he couldn't believe that he came and rescued him! "Balmung!" Repeatedly he said his name over and over, as if he couldn't accept he was really there. Holding him.

The Data Bug registered on what happened and wheeled around and saw the two not to far from where it poised. Than it charged forward and gave another all out attack on the two.

But Balmung proved too agile than the Bug, again he evaded the strike and this time moved a little farther away. Kite opened his eyes and looked up at the angel. All thoughts lost of the items, contest, dead Wavemaster, Data Bug were gone.. Only..

"Can you stand?" Balmung's words cut through Kite's thoughts and brought him back to the current situation.

"Y-yeah. I can." In real life, he couldn't feel Balmung's arms around him, but he let go of the Twin Blade and directed his weapon in the Data Bug's direction. But before he went and attacked the Bug, Balmung used an Antidote on the paralyzed boy. "Resurrect the Wavemaster, we may need her." he instructed. Than he thrust forward and engaged in battle. Quickly Kite found a Resurrect and revived the dead girl.

"Ooo! Thanks:) " squealed the housewife. She looked at Balmung than back at Kite. "Pha Repth!" she healed what little HP he had left. "Oh, Kite! I'm soooo sorry:( I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

"Don't worry about it." Kite waved at her, and soon was signaled.

"Kite! Do it now!" Balmung had meant to use the Data Drain, the protect had broken and was vulnerable to the technique. Kite dashed toward the Bug and raised his left hand.. He felt it.. The infection growing stronger. He had no choice but to use it or they'll all perish. _'Data Drain!'_ he felt his body being pulled by the bracelet, then it thrust forward and soon everything became cloudy. Slowly he felt like he was collapsing. But someone had caught him.. Who? "Balmung.." he felt faint and unstable. Balmung had defeated the monster and in time caught Kite.

"Is he alright!" Kite heard Mistral's frantic cries.

"Give him time. He'll come around." Balmung still carried the youth.

"This is all my fault! Is only I hadn't insisted on coming here– he would be alright!"

"Don't distress. Kite will be fine."

But the Wavemaster didn't heed to the words and continued panicking.

Balmung payed no attention and remained by Kite's side. He noticed that Kite was staring up at him, almost shocked. "Kite.." he murmured. "Don't push yourself so hard." then he gently caressed the younger player's cheek.

"Balmung..?" Kite, it seemed, to have finally snapped from his hypnosis and blinked several times. As if he was confused. "What happened?"

"Kite!" Mistral pushed Balmung out of the way and hugged the Twin Blade. "Forgive me! I'm a terrible person! I'm not fit on being a mother! I was so blinded on getting rare items! Please forgive me:( " she wailed.

Kite gasped. He smiled down at the Wavemaster and hugged her back. "Don't say things like that. You're a wonderful mother, Mistral. And I never blamed anything on you. Please, don't worry." Well, it seemed that his words went though her, because she finally hushed down and silently nodded.

Balmung had straightened up and cleared his throat.

Mistral looked up at Balmung and quickly went to her feet. "I'm so sorry if I pushed you out of the way!"

"It's truly alright."

"Ah! Oh no! I have to go! The baby is crying! I'll see you later Kite!" then she gated out.

A silence fell between the two.. More of an awkward silence to Balmung. He didn't know what to say to the Twin Blade who was still on the stone floor. He felt out of place and was essentially turning to depart when he had heard a soft 'thank you' from the other player. Balmung nodded in respond.

"I'm sorry." Kite meekly uttered.

"You're sorry? What were you thinking! You could have been comatose!" he realized he was furious, but not at the younger player. For at himself for letting him go off and fight alone. It was true. He was watching him from a far. Only when he felt it was necessary to do so. He glanced down at the Twin Blade and noticed something glistening.. He was weeping! "Kite– Forgive me, I was not angry at you. Bear in mind, I was never infuriate at you, ever." he knelt down and Kite averted his gaze and turned the other way. "Kite. Look at me." he touched Kite's cheek and cupped his face within his hands and turned his head so he was looking at him. "Please do not think that I am mad at you.."

Kite trembled and shook his head slowly. "It's not that.. Balmung."

"Then what is it?" he leaned in closer, only for Kite to turn away again. "Please. Tell me." he wanted more than anything to help the boy.. If only he opened up to him.

"I... I think I.." oh how his heart is pounding! But he can't tell him! He would rather be in a coma than be refused by his angel, Balmung of the Azure Sky, Descendant of Fianna.. So he quietly agreed that now would not be the time to tell him.. "I don't feel so well..." he lied.

Balmung sighed. He dropped his hands and leaned back. "Do you need assistance in returning back to root town?" he offered. Somehow, he felt a tang of disappointment.

"I think I'll be alright."

"Let's go back to root town."

"Good night, Kite. Get some rest, you'll need it." At that, Balmung logged off.

"Night. My Angel.." then he too, logged off.

IRL, Kite took off the Neuro Goggles he was wearing and set them down on the desk he was at. Soon, he wiped his teary eyes and sighed. Then he pushed himself from the desk and wearily walked to his bed. He collapsed in it and nuzzled in the pillow. Why does he do things to himself! Allowing himself to fall in love with someone he doesn't even know! No less, met.. "Oh Balmung.." again be began to cry.. Feelings of hopelessness overwhelming him.

IRL also, Balmung had already shut off his computer and walked to the window from his desk. He ran his hand though his hair and let out a great groan. "Why do these things to yourself? Silly heart of mine.. You want things you can never have.." then he shut the blinds and went to bed.

A/N: Ah! My first ever .HACK fic.. I'm so delighted! This turned out longer than I though.. I wrote it in like... nine hours straight! Well.. Not completely nine hours.. I had supper.. Then I went back to writing this chappie . Just think of the other stuff I could have done instead of writing this thing.. Bah! Nothing! Anyways, I hope to get some reviews from anyone who read this first chapter. Yes, I did say first chapter. And if I get any reviews saying you want more, than more you shall get grin. Anyone out there know Kite's and Balmung's real names? Criticism is always welcomed! And keep flaming to a minimal.. You don't want to hurt anyone's feelings do you:P


	2. Online Romance ll

Online Romance: Chapter 2

"Hey there, little buddy!" The Blademaster, Orca, slapped the petite back of his smaller Twin Blade friend, Kite. He didn't get an immediate response so he figured something must be wrong. "Something the matter, Kite?" He looked down at the boy, who seemed to be in his own world. Orca had found Kite in Mac Anu, sitting by the crates looking in the water. Where he had first met the unusual, yet intriguing Mia, and the shy Wavemaster Elk.

Kite knew that Orca was there. He was just not in the mood to talk to anyone.. Really. He sighed and looked back towards his school mate. "No. Nothing's the matter." somehow he knew that Orca wouldn't buy this...

"Wrong answer." The green/blue Blademaster leaned against a crate. He crossed his arms and looked down at his companion. "You probably did fool other people with this fake act, but it won't work on me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kite felt a tang of guilt by lying to his friend. But how can you tell someone that you knew for a long time a secret that he had? What is he going to say? _'Hey Orca! Guess what? I think I'm in love with your partner, Balmung!'_ Kite knew what he was going to do. Say absolutely nothing.

"Don't pull that with me! At school I always see you staring off into space. Even in here. What's gotten into you?"

Kite frowned. He didn't want to look that obvious that something was wrong. He had to give Orca credit..

"Well?"

"What?"

Orca grinned. "You've fallen in love haven't you?"

Kite's heart stopped. How could he have figured out that much! He opened his mouth to protest but not a single word left his mouth.

"Ah ha! So it is as that! Kite. You're too gullible." he gave a hearty laugh. He wasn't expecting that his first guess to be true.. This will be very interesting.

Kite finally exhaled. He was holding his breath. He may have guessed that part but there's no way he'll get who the person is.. Kite hoped.

Orca chuckled. "Don't look so worried, Kite. I'm not going to ask who it is. I don't like to pry on other people's lives. But.. I'm not saying that you don't have to say who it is.." he joked.

Kite relaxed. "Thanks, Orca."

"But seriously. Let me tell you something. Don't cry over someone who won't cry over you. Words of the wise." Orca reached over and patted his friend's shoulder. Then he got up to leave. "See you around at school." then he logged off.

"Orca.."

A/N: ARG! This is one crappy chapter! It's too short.. I know, I know. But next one won't be as short! I just wanted a scene with Kite and Orca.. A friendly little chat and such.

Also! Thanks to all the reviews I've gotten so far

DEMONDOG17: I'll try to continue! Thanks for the review!

Sutzina Zion: That's okay if you don't know the names. I'm super glad that you think my fic is awesome though!

mangafreakrena: Wah. I'm sorry that there isn't any romance in this chapter, but I'll make it up to you in the 3rd -

Steeple333: . Yay! I'm glad!

Christy : Of course! Of course! Indeed I will.

Kyoko; Decendant of Aura: Wow... thanks for your review... I should say that it inspired me. All your pretty words.. Well, I really did try to keep them in character.. From what I remembered how they were in the games and all. My breath is taken away every time I read your review...

Kiwi: Thanks. Everyone! Kiwi is my lil sister. I corrupted her mind with shonen-ai! evil crackle


	3. Online Romance lll: The Kiss

Online Romance: The Kiss.

That night...

Rippling colors of the distorted city brought a shining ray of tranquility to the lull root town. All of the broken PCs wandered amongst themselves, yet they remain silent unless spoken to. Other Users accessed here, but few are actually brave enough to venture into the fields because they prove too strong for most advanced players. Still. The place would have collapsed if it weren't for the–

"Dot hacker.." Balmung breathed under his sigh. His back was turned from the Chaos Gate, he was staring out at the empty darkness which seemed to cover the town. The Azure Knight grew accustomed to this place. Although his avatar appears beautiful and righteous, his feelings are far from that. He's been avoiding his duties lately.. Sometimes you can see a lone angel standing by himself in the distance.. Others would say.

"My. You're here quite a lot. Is there something the matter?" Helba, it seemed, just suddenly appeared. She smiled because Balmung hadn't acknowledged that she was there. "Are you ignoring me, hm?"

"What do you want?" The distraught angel replied cooly. He didn't bother to turn around and face her. He had too much on his mind to really bother with a hacker. Oh, not just a hacker, but a legendary hacker at that. Feh, that didn't bother Balmung the least.

"That's twice already that you talked to me in that manner.." she began to trail her thin delicate fingers up the cool armor of Balmung's right arm. "I came to offer you my help. Do you care to talk about it? I'm sure I can be of assistance."

IRL Balmung shivered at the supposed on-line touch. He pulled back from Helba and looked at her with slight disgust. "Talk about what? And if there is a reason, I won't discuss it certainly not with you." Why is he being rather rude to her you ask? Let's just say that he has a lot on his mind and he doesn't have the patience with anyone, especially with Helba at the moment.

"I bet if someone were to come along and talk to you, you'll accept his company.." she gave a sly smile.

This caught his attention, and not blowing her off like he would desire to now, he questioned her. "What do you mean?"

Helba raised a brow, and if she didn't have her cool head gear on, you could have seen it. "Interested I see."

"I asked you a question. What do you mean?" he asked again.

She let out a small chuckle. "I should really be going.." she enjoyed the idea of Balmung wanting to hear her out. She decided to play with him a little..

"I shall not permit you to go unless you finish what you started." he took a bold step forward and faced the hacker.

"Your threats do not waver me, Knight. But if you're so interested in listening to what I have to say.." then she got an idea. Well, she had a million ideas, but this one seemed most intriguing. "You have to do a small favor. Well, not a favor, more like a gesture."

Balmung growled in frustration. "What is it?"

Helba's lips curled into a smile. "It's nothing big, really." she wanted to prolong this confrontation and see his reaction.

"Will you stop your delays and tell me already?"

"Ha ha ha. You really are cute when you're angry, did you know that?" she cooed.

"Helba." he growled.

Well at least she finally had his attention. She drifted towards the Knight and leaned in close enough so she can whisper in his ear. "Kiss me.."

That was enough to send Balmung staggering back. He was too stunned to actually say anything. Certainly this can't be the favor she was asking for. It plainly had to be a joke. There's just no way.. "W-what?"

"Just a simple kiss. No harm done in that is there? We can't exchange saliva over the net so no distress over any sickness we may contain."

Balmung shook his head 'no'. He was still shocked from her request.

"Mm. Too bad. I was really hoping to tell you this juicy piece of info.." she turned to go.

"Wait!" he called out. Balmung rethought about his decision. Where's the harm in an on-line kiss? This certainly is the most strangest request he's been asked. Did he have a choice in the matter? Of course he did. If he denied the favor, Helba will keep any info to herself and not share it with him. But if went along with the kiss, then perhaps Helba knows more than she actually lets on. With a sigh, Balmung nodded and accepted her favor. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Good."

After his talk with Orca earlier this afternoon, Kite thought it would be a good idea to go to a field and get a few more items before heading off to bed. He checked the other servers but found nothing interesting in any of the places. So he decided to go to the Omega City and see what's in store. Unbeknownst to our hero on what lies there and what image he may encounter... Kite reached the Chaos Gate in Mac Anu and was about to switch servers when someone called him.

"Kiiiiiiite!" a girls voice. "Wait for me!" it was Blackrose. What was she doing up at this time of night?

"Blackrose?" Kite turned from the Gate and looked at the exhausted tattooed girl.

"Hey. Where do you think you're going without me? Huh? I thought we were in this Item contest together." She got her breath and rested her hands on her hips and leaned her weight on one side of her leg as her other leg stuck out. "Well? Aren't we a team?"

Kite smiled. "Of course!" he didn't want to disagree with the girl, unless he wants an ear fill of complaints and threats.

"Keep it that way. I don't want you going off and having this little adventure all by yourself. We started this together and I plan to see we finish it together!" She crossed her arms with a final nod. "Now invite me to your party so we can go finish out list!" she demanded.

"Alright, alright.." Kite quickly sent the invitation and Blackrose accepted.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"Lia Fail.."

He shouldn't be doing this... This isn't right. Balmung thought to himself. Both he and Helba got uncomfortable close. IRL he was nervous and was losing grip on the remote. This was the last thing he wanted to do. _Kiss me.._ Those words will forever haunt him till the end of his days. Balmung gulped.

"What's the matter? I told you before. There's no harm in doing this." she whispered seductively in his ear. She reached up and gently stroked the Knight's wings. Then her other hand trailed from his arm to his face where she gently cupped his chin. "Now close your eyes and pretend that I'm the person who you really want to kiss." she instructed.

His eyes widened. Where was she getting at?

"Close your eyes. It'll only be for a few seconds." she reassured.

Reluctantly, he obeyed and slowly closed his eyes. _'This isn't a big deal..'_ he told himself over and over.

Slowly Helba leaned forward and tilted her head slightly so they won't brush their noses together and...

Both Kite and Blackrose appeared to the warped city of Lia Fail. With the golden rings vanishing, both characters looked around.

"Well! Let's get going–" Blackrose chirped but suddenly quieted.

"What's wrong?" Kite turned from another direction and looked at Blackrose's blank expression and followed her gaze.. His throat tightened, his voice caught. Suddenly he couldn't breath. This isn't happening. What Kite saw caused this reaction. **_BALMUNG AND HELBA ARE KISSING!_** "No.." he whispered. Helba's hands were on Balmung while the Knight's were at his side. Both of their eyes were closed.. A sob escaped Kite's lips. He couldn't bear this..

Balmung had undoubtedly heard the sob. He opened his eyes and pulled away from Helba and quickly looked about. Who he saw there had nearly stopped his heart. "Kite!" Oh how he wished he didn't see anything.. "How long have you been watching!"

"Long enough to actually see what you two have been doing!" Blackrose yelled. She clearly saw that her friend has been gravely hurt by the scene.

Tears were about to spill from Kite. He clutched his fists and looked down at the ground. He couldn't look at Balmung any longer. What he done has broken his heart. "I got to go.."

"Kite, wait–" Blackrose reached for the Twinblade.

"NO! I have to go!" he cried. He dismissed Blackrose from his party and without watching what keywords he entered to go to a field, any field, as long he is away from them all. Soon once again, golden rings encircled him..

"Kite!" Balmung left Helba's side and ran towards the gate and tried to grab hold of the boy but his attempt was futile. He simply disappeared. "Damn!" Then Balmung entered a few random keywords and he too was surrounded by the golden rings and whisked off.

"Well. That went as planned." Helba smiled. She glided over beside Blackrose and looked at the spot where Kite and Balmung once stood.

"WHAT THE ARE YOU DOING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BADLY YOU AND BALMUNG HURT KITE! YOU DIRTY !" Blackrose shrieked. She didn't care who heard her, as long as she got the message over to Helba.

"Please calm down. You don't want to disturb the residents here." Halba smiled.

"WHO CARES! KITE'S BEEN HURT AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Helba sighed. If only the girl would be quiet for a moment, she'll be able to explain.

"Damn!" Balmung yelled in frustration. This was the fifth field he's been into and Kite was no where to be seen. He couldn't have gone very far so he still has a chance in finding him. "Dear lord. What have I done?" He clearly hurt the boy. He instantly knew that right away. But why was he affected so? What did the boy mean to him anyway? Why does he care if Kites alright? Why didn't he want him to see that kiss so badly? Arg! All of these questions and no answers! He'll soon find them after he finds the twinblade.

Balmung left the field and quickly went to another..

"Rerun that one again." Blackrose said.

Helba sighed, but complied. "I tricked Balmung into thinking I knew something that he might in interested in."

"So that's when you two kissed?"

"Yes."

"Why is that again?"

"Easy. Clearly so Kite can see us together and run off while Balmung refuses me and chases after his beloved."

"What are the chances of that happening?"

"I honestly didn't know. But it was good timing that you both did come when you did."

Blackrose thought for a moment. "So this is just a sham to get those two together?"

"Quite right. You've seen how those two look at each other. But both are afraid of being rejected by the other. So I thought I'll give them a little push towards each other."

"Agh! Now why didn't I think of that!" Blackrose and Helba remained in Lia Fail while the other two players played Hide n' Seek. Kite hiding and afraid of being discovered by the one he truly cares for, and Balmung in search of the one who might hold all the answers to his questions..

A/N: I need sleep.. Another all-nighter. This time it was not as long as the first.. About 5 ½ hours this time? Ah who's keeping count? Anywho. I hope you enjoy this chapter... And thanks to the lovely reviews I got from the last chapter Please R/R on this current one and tell me if it's going okay.. I just need to know if it's going in the right direction..


	4. Online Romance IV

A Week Later

Kite had logged off about an hour after he saw Helba and Balmung in a certain situation. Kite was upset, actually, more like heart broken. He had never had a sensation such as this before. He had allowed himself to fall head over heels for someone probably on the other side of the world. But love can be found in any shape and any where. Perhaps even an online romance?

Kite threw himself on his bed and literally cried himself to sleep. Thinking only about the one person who broke his heart. The next couple of days he remained in his bed. Only to get up and go to the bathroom or to get something to eat. Only after he would spend endless hours under his blankets, clutching a pillow to his chest. He was miserable.

His parents had asked him what was the matter, but Kite would only turn the other way and ignore them or say a simple 'nothing'. They offered if he would like to talk to someone about it, if not them. But Kite knew talking about it won't change anything.. Or so he thought.

Balmung. On the other hand, was going through similar symptoms. He wasn't his usually upbeat and cherry mood with his co-workers, but distant. He's starting to neglect his appearances. Often wearing the same clothes everyday. In the real world, Balmung is like any man. Not the cool and seemingly strong hero in The World. Not like that at all..

"I've e-mailed him several times trying to explain what happened. Why doesn't he reply?" Balmung asked himself many times over. His eyes were glued to the computer screen, waiting, almost wishing that the little e-mail icon would pop up and flash at any moment.

He still didn't understand why at all should he bother with a teen such as Kite.. He normally wouldn't, but he finally knew why. He had truly fallen in love. And Kite's absence was killing him. He wondered if the teen felt the same way. Probably not since he saw him with Helba.. _Helba._ The name was poison to his tongue.

He knew better than to ever start something like this. Knew better than to fall. But it happened. Happened so naturally. And Kite was the same sex no less. This stirred something in Balmung. Just thinking that he's a male brought a small blush to his cheeks. He wouldn't generally look at other males, but he won't deny his attraction to them. He admits he enjoys the attention of both women and men and he is constantly told how attractive he is. But he hasn't had much experience with men.. It was always _look but don't touch_.

And Kite was.. he was.. "Kite..." Balmung sat at his desk in an office and he hung his head so his hands covered his face. Just thinking this though made the hole in his heart grow even larger. The emptiness never seem to close or be filled. Close to breaking down, Balmung took the rest of the afternoon off and went home. He had something to do.. And he's wondering if he'll regret it later. Or if it would matter at all..

AN: Ooo Lordy. I am sooo sorry. I know I haven't been updating this story in a long time.. I feel terrible. I apologize to all the reviewers! I only seek forgiveness from you all! This chapter is short. And I'm hungry.. T-T I'm once again soo sorry!


	5. Online Romance V

Online Romance: Chapter 5

Several days past in the World

Blackrose was sitting by the river in Mac Anu. Gazing down at her reflection and wondering when her twin blade friend was going to come back online. She haven't heard of him since that night in the distorted city. The memories of that day still lingered on. She sent him dozens of e-mails but still haven't gotten any replies. Same with Balmung as well. No one seems to have heard of him or seen him for the past couple of days. Orca, is still searching for the man.

But Blackrose had no idea that Kite was serious about Balmung. She just figured that he'll eventually stop liking him and open his eyes and see her.. Blackrose sighed. None of this really mattered at the moment. Suddenly Blackrose thought this was one big soap opera. She began to laugh and leaned back slightly. Taking the marvel of Mac Anu. The buildings all colored in elaborate pigments. How she wished that Kite was beside her..

"You miss him too?" Mistral settled herself beside her old comrade. Her high-pitched voice broke the silence around the Heavy blade. After receiving no response from the other girl, Mistral continued. "There's still no sign of Balmung either. Orca thought you wanted to know that." She crossed her legs and brought her staff closer to her. She still doesn't know what happened between Kite and Balmung, but she's willing to help in any case.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Balmung, in the real world, finally stepped away from his PC at home and walked to his kitchen. He began to rub the back of his neck when he stepped into his kitchen. He realized that it was still day out and that he didn't spend his entire day on his computer as he did the other previous nights. He decided to take a walk to clear his head. And perhaps to more thinking.

Quickly he grabbed his coat and keys and was soon standing outside his door locking it. He slipped his keys in his pocket and left the apartment building. As soon as Balmung left the building, his stomach gave an alarming sound..stomach growls "..." Guess he wasn't eating properly for the past few days. All he did eat was instant noodles and crackers. There was nothing else in the fridge or cupboards. So he decided that this was the perfect time to go shopping for groceries. He dug in his pockets and found a small amount of money.. Probably he could afford a loaf of bread.. He could survive a little longer on toast and cheese-wiz.. Or peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He still has several slices of cheese left.. He can make grill cheese sandwiches as well! This perked him up somewhat and was on his way to his local grocery store.

Upon arrival, Balmung had found several coins on the ground in the parking lot and the spare change would help greatly. Not only he could buy bread, but he has enough to afford some eggs! Or milk. He still hasn't decided yet.

He pushed through the doors of the store and picked up a basket. He was greeted with a friendly smile and a polite "Good evening." from one of the workers of this grocery store. The place wasn't terrible busy nor it was quiet. The intercoms above played really dull music you would only find in elevators in the building that he worked in.

Immediately he went over to the bakery and followed down the pastries and onto the bread section. _Already sliced bread.. Or a loaf of bread? Sliced is a bit pricy and the loaf is much fresher._ Balmung reached and picked up a bran loaf and slid it into a paper bag... "Hm. I have enough for two."

After picking his bread, Balmung marched right over to the dairy. The milk in his fridge was way past its due on the expiry date and he was beginning to get thirsty. He grabbed a liter of milk and examined it. _It's good until next month_. And soon after the milk Balmung walked by the cheese and such and stopped in front of eggs. If he didn't have enough to pay for what he has his in basket, he could always put the eggs back.

After looking over his goods he walked up to a cashier and settled his basket down. He began unpacking his food and the young man who was behind the till asked if he would be paying in cash or card.

"Cash." Balmung breathed.

After the items were ringed in and the total was calculated. The young man looked to Balmung and smiled.

Balmung dug in his pockets and pulled out whatever loose change he brought. He had a few bills and he handed that to the cashier. Soon after counting everything and paying, Balmung left the grocery with one bag in hand and walking back towards his apartment. There wasn't very few people out, but the ones who were were couples. Happy-in-love couples.. Holding onto each other, gazing and smiling at each other.. Balmung groaned and headed home.

After walking into his apartment and unpacking the food and sliding down the wall with his back against it, Balmung ran his fingers through his hair. His mind went back to Kite. Tormenting him once again. He need to speak to him, to hear his voice once more. But he had frightened or angered the young lad.

Certainly there were other people, of course. Balmung had many admirers inside and out of work. He dated several of them but never got into a real relationship. But Kite was different. He made things stir up and dazzle him. Whenever he would be near him in The World, his heart would quicken.. Like it is right now, thinking about him. But they were miles apart he was sure. If only he could meet him again he could tell him that he was sorry and they could go their separate ways. But Balmung tried to contact him though The World and to no success.

Forgetting him is out of the question. He than began to beat his head against the wall, hoping to knock some sense into him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Yes, doctor. He's been moping around the home for at least a week or longer. I don't know what to do. My husband and I tried everything. We even left him alone which didn't help at all." Kite's mother was on the phone in the den. Her husband sitting on the recliner, holding a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Yes. I see. Of course." she would go on listening to whatever the doctor was telling her. If they can't do anything then they would seek professional help. But this wasn't any doctor in the phonebook. He was their family doctor and he happened to be some sort of psychological doctor. "Thank you. We'll see what we can do. Good bye." she lingered on the phone after the other person on the other side of the line had hung up.

"Well?" her husband spoke up.

She set the headpiece back onto the wall and turned to her husband. "He wasn't any help either. Just said that Kite might have fallen into depression. Maybe something at school upset him. Then he went on about what we could do. Oh, dear. What if we did something to upset him?" she kneeled down beside her husband and placed her hand on his knee. "What if it was 'us' who hurt him? Maybe it was me? I kept on bothering him not to play that silly game and go outside and get some fresh air. I probably said something that cause all of this."

"Honey. Calm down." he placed his hand over hers and set his cup down on the table. "You've done nothing but be a good mother to Kite. I'm sure it has nothing to do with you and I'm sure that he'll get better soon." Frankly, he didn't know if Kite would snap out of his behavior, but his wife was beating herself up. For a cause that they had no clue on.

Sitting on the top of the stair sat none other than Kite. He looked at his parents and he had no idea that he was causing then grief. He didn't want them to blame themselves for something they didn't do. He was too embarrassed to talk or discuss what was the matter with his mother or father. So he kept quiet and stay in his room and sleep. He'd miss several days of school and just stay home. But to see his parents like this.. Worried about him. Afraid it was them who did this..

Kite slipped into his room and looked at the clock. It was nearing 9 pm. He stepped in front of his monitor and sighed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After skimming through the numerous unopened mail in the mailbox. Kite realized that more then half belonged to Balmung. He didn't open any of them. So he adjusted the Neuro Goggles and entered the city Mac Anu in The World. Several minutes won't be bad. And he missed the game immensely.

The player Kite stood alone by the golden rings. He was staring at the ground. He nearly forgot about the crack that was there on the stone ground. For some odd reason he would always look there in that particular spot whenever he would visit here. He smiled. Memories. Looking up slowly, expecting to see a familiar blue and white angel approaching him, he sighed. This was the second place they met. The first however was much more uncivil. Recalling that fateful day when his world soon turned upside down. The first time his eyes fallen onto the silver-plated man. He wished for those days to never end. But like life, they did.

"Kiiiiiiiite!"

After being knocked down on his back and his vision blurred, Kite felt some weight on top his chest. He pushed himself up with the support of his arms behind him, clinging to him was none other than Mistral. "Oh Kite, oh Kite, oh Kite! I've missed you soooo much!" she squeezed him tighter. Looked as if he may be an illusion and afraid that if she let go of him he might disappear. "Kite! Everyone'sbeensoworriedandwereafraidthatyouwon'tcomeback.ButIknewyouwouldandI'msoveryhappy:)"

He didn't catch any of that. He heard the word 'worried' and 'happy', but was still baffled to be tackled to the ground by a over-hyper girl– women. "Huh?" he couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment.

"Come one come on! I wanna take you to see Blackrose! She'll be soo happy:D" she jumped up and began to drag him towards the stairs.

"Mistral, wait!" he pushed himself off the ground and looked at her. He smiled. Also remembering when Balmung saved them both. "Where is she?" he asked.

"I'll take you to her:)" she grabbed his wrist and dragged him behind her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Kite?" Blackrose stared confused and speechless on the ground. She was still sitting where Mistral left her.

"H-hello."

She stood up very quickly and strode over to Kite. "You jerk!" then she slammed her fist into his jaw. "What the hell were you thinking! You had me worried sick! Didn't even bother replying to the e-mails I've sent!" she stood over him with hands on hips. She looked pissed.

Kite was shocked. He had expected a shove or a punch on the arm.. But losing half of his HP to a punch like that? "I-I'm sorry." it was the only thing he could think of to say at the moment.

Blackrose huffed and crossed her arms. She then noticed the people who were watching from the corner and bridge. "Add me and Mistral to your party and lets get outta here." she ordered.

Kite did as instructed and all three of them ran to avoid anymore eyes. They were at the spot where Mistral found Kite. "Where to?" he asked Blackrose.

"Um. I wish I could go with two but I have a few chores to do today :(" Mistral removed herself from Kite's party and smiled. "I promise I'll be free next time! See you laterrr:D" then she logged off. Leaving the two friends alone.

"Well, it's just the two of us then." Blackrose looked at Kite. "Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground." the keywords to that place.. Then she noticed that Kite was looking at her. She growled. "Do it!"

Then the duo were whisked off, encircled by the golden rings.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kite opened his eyes. Blackrose beside him. He looked forward and there stood the remote church, with one door slightly ajar with clouds in the distant. The memories of this place unsettled Kite. Reopening the wound. Kite abandoned the thoughts that were threatening him to draw him to tears, he looked at Blackrose and with a nod they went forward.

"So you finally got tired of moping around and decided to come back? Heh, I'm not surprised." Blackrose has a funny way of showing her feelings. But she was relieved that he was back. Even though if this is his final time or not logging back into The World. "Have you read any of the e-mail's I've sent you?" the silence was too unnerving for her.

Kite climbed the stairs and shook his head. "No. I'm sorry, there was so many and most of them were from Bal--" he stopped moving forward.

"Balmung." Finishing what he started, Blackrose rested her hand on the Twinblade's shoulder. "Cheer up, okay?" Then she started thinking.. Helba's plan didn't work at all. Neither of them had the chance to talk to one another. _'I guess she doesn't know everything..'_ she thought. They deserve each other, even though if Kite and Balmung are miles apart.. She smiled. "Come on." she began to pull him inside the Church, which he didn't offer any resistance but to be dragged along.

Their footsteps could be heard throughout the building. Echoing. But what they had not known is that there is another player in the building.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Balmung was sitting in one of the many benches that were rowed and lined. He had heard them nearing the entrance, before the other two had entered. Not knowing who they were and seeking solace, he decided to log out. But curiosity stopped him. Who else learned of this place? So he got up and hid behind the nearest pillar. The shadows embracing and concealing him. With his back against the stone marble, he waited..

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"You're such a lag! Come on, move it!" she ordered. It was like she was dragging a corpse, he hardly moved at all. "I know you don't wanna be here but this was the only place I could think of so deal with it."

"..." Kite remained silent. Then she stopped tugging and both looked at the statue that was entangled with chains. Such a beautiful artifact yet sorrow emitted from it. They had passed the rows of benches and both were standing in front of the statue. Kite rested his hands on the railings. He turned around and leaned against the rail, taking a better view of the place. Chains hung from the grand ceiling, other statues and paintings decorated the place, and pillars on either side. The building made of stone and marble.

"What are you thinking, Kite?" Blackrose was watching him the whole time.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

'_He's here!'_ Balmung couldn't believe his ears. He so badly wanted to go to him and embrace him and never let go. However, Kite may run.. He knew he recognized Blackrose's voice, but it didn't occur to him. After days and weeks without seeing or hearing his voice, Balmung remained where he was at.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"A million things." he replied to her question.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Balmung's heart could have burst then.. Hearing his voice again..

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Yeah.. Oh! After you took off that one night, I was bored without you around and all.." she then began to rummage around her items list. "I got most of the remaining items for the contest! We still have a ways to go but at least I got some EXP Points for the trouble of getting these by myself. Here you go." she gave Kite all the items she collected and was pleased with herself.

The Twinblade accepted everything and looked over the items. "Thank you." he looked at her and smiled.

Blackrose saw this and turned away. "I-it was nothing!" a light blush crept to her cheeks. She hated feeling this way, all giddy and girly. "It was no big deal! Like I said, I was bored." she glanced over to see if he was still looking, "Didn't I say it was _rude_ to stare!"

"I remember." his eyes turned from her and towards the entrance. It was no use.. He couldn't stop thinking of him. How could he? How did he allow himself to fall for someone as righteous as Balmung? They were on the same side before Kite used the Twilight Bracelet and placed him on the other side from Balmung. And after what they've been though, they set apart their differences and joined forces. But it wasn't the Bracelet that brought Balmung and himself together. It was Blackrose. If he hadn't met her he wouldn't have been introduced to this place and the whole meeting with Balmung wouldn't have happened here.

"Plan on leaving me in the dark here? So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I've never felt this was before. It tears me inside remembering him with Helba.."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Balmung frowned. Yes. It was that day that he would regret for the rest of his life. If he exposed himself now and try to explain what really happened and not the scene that Kite thought, Kite would think that he was spying and eavesdropping on their conversation. He might have ruined his chances with Kite, but he would do anything to make him happy. Even if it cost him his own happiness..

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Kite.. If I tell you something, will you believe me?" She was going to tell him everything what Helba had said to her that day.

Kite looked back to her, "Tell me what?"

"The real reason why Balmung and Helba kissed." she waited for his reaction.

"What is there to tell? It's plain and simple. They kissed, so doesn't that mean they have feelings for each other?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

'_Kite.. No. That's not it at all..' _Balmung turned around and sighed softly. Still leaning against the pillar with his left shoulder, he carefully and slowly looked forward to get a glimpse of the younger male. Seeing him again for what seemed like an eternity, filled him with sad delight.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Blackrose began to twiddle her thumbs. "Not exactly." she turned around and leaned against the rail, just as the same as Kite. "You see, right after you and Balmung left, I got angry at Helba. Fortunately for you, she has no feelings for that jerk Balmung."

"I don't get what you're saying."

"Let me finish." she smiled weakly. "That little kissing scene was just an act. Helba was counting on you to arrive in time to see her and Balmung kiss. I guess she figured that you two will never get the guts to say anything so she tricked Balmung into kissing her and for you two to you know.. Get together or something. Or at least for you to tell him how you really feel. That's all I know."

It was Kite's turn to look away blushing. "For us.. to get together.." he took a moment to say that again in his mind.. However, he was afraid that it was too late. "I assumed wrong. I blamed him for nothing.. But it's too late to do anything now. He probably doesn't want to see me or hear from me again.."

"Don't be that way! Didn't you say that over half of your e-mails are from him? I'm pretty sure that has got some meaning. You are so out of it when it comes to love." she crossed her arms across her chest. Tapping her foot on the floor, the small sound echoing.

'_Love..? Is it really love?'_ Kite thought.. Still unsure..

"Too bad that Balmung isn't still online." she murmured. Kite grimaced. "No one saw him since you left. He probably left for good?" Blackrose shrugged. Then she saw how crestfallen Kite looked. "Don't take my word for it, Kite! I don't even know what I'm saying half the time!"

"I have to go." Kite pushed away from the rail and was stopped by Blackrose, she grabbed onto his bag.

"Where the hell you going, huh? Did you think you can just ditch me?"

He lowered his head, "I'm sorry but I really have to go."

She eventually let him go, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. I need time to think first. Then I'll go from there."

"Are you going to look for him?"

"..." Kite waved and logged out.

Blackrose growled. "That brat!" then she too logged off shortly after him.. Leaving the lone player.

Balmung had kept his eyes on Kite the whole time. So now he knows. Kite does harbor feelings for him. It was as if a sudden weight was lifted from him. His heart beating at an unreal pace. He finally exhaled. His thoughts now scattered.. He moved from the pillar and it's shade to sit down in the same spot he sat before the two younger players came. "Kite.. You have no idea what you've done to me.." Still stunned, he made up his mind. "You don't need to search for me.. I'll find you."

.oOo.

A/N: Wow... took a while huh? I'm sorry. It's a little long, no? I hope you enjoy - Don't worry, I have already started on the next chapter.. I wonder what's going to happen. XD

Hmm.. I've read a couple of the new reviews.. Yes, I'm beating around the bush.. But it's more fun that way, ne? No? Well.. I'm stopping here.. :D Not the story! Just the AN.. phew


	6. Online Romance VI

Online Romance: Chapter 6

"_Are you sure about this? You should know that if you leave you can't work here anymore. I won't allow such impudent behavior to happen here in my office." a tall dark haired man stood by the entrance in a cubical, it seemed to have belonged to a worker in the large room. The man wore a very expensive looking suit, which matched him well. His eyes following the smaller man's movement. "Don't do this. What is more important that you would throw your job away?"_

_The other male, stopped gathering his things, and turned to face him. He had short, dusty blonde hair. Green eyes meeting blue. He was not as tall as the other, but he was around 6". He did not wear a fancy suit either, but he wore a plain white office shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, and a dark pair of pants with black shoes to go along with the poorly dressed outfit. He was handsome with handsome features. He smiled, "I'm afraid you won't be seeing me around then. It was grand." then he picked up a brown briefcase filled with papers and such, and a coat which was slung on the chair._

_Other employees were watching from nearby cubes, some were pretending to work near that cubical to hear what was happening._

_The taller man sighed, he looked at the back to the smaller man's. "You're making a mistake Balmung."_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Sir?" a female's voice broke into the man's thoughts. "Ticket please."

"Yes, of course." Balmung reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to the girl. She tore off a piece and handed it back and smiled and left the compartment.

Balmung sighed deeply and leaned back into his chair. Currently, he was in a train and was going on a slightly long ride. He didn't know if he was fired. That did no longer matter. There were several occasions when he thought he found.. _love_. Wow. Kind of hard to believe that he was in it again. And to someone he never met. He heard of stories like these. Mostly in young teens meeting an online boyfriend and are never heard of again.. and they are usually found in an alley or dumpster.. He shook off the feeling and smiled. He wasn't like that. He knew that Kite was younger. Several years younger.. but love knows no age limit and bounds. But if Kite were to refuse him.. he would leave and know that he tried.

Just thinking about him filled him with butterflies.

"_Hello and thank you for choosing us as your transportation. We will be leaving shortly and we ask you to stay in your compartments for safety reasons. And for whatever reasons you may need to leave your compartment please return as quickly as humanly possible. Please enjoy your ride and the snack trolley will be making it's rounds as soon as the train is in motion. Have a good night!"_

After that was said, the train's engine started.

Balmung looked out the window in his compartment. It was nearly late in the evening. Over the months they spent together in the game, at first Balmung didn't give the teen a chance. He looked lost and confused. But all new players were like that. And after watching him from afar, eventually he learned the wrong in his ways, and joined Kite's party. They then had a common goal. To defeat the threat on The World and to save their friend, Orca. But now that the game returned to normal, and that Orca is fine, what now? He was 20 when the game 'Fragment' began test play, the early version of the World. Soon after he met Orca and they became friends fast. Then a couple years had gone by. The World had evolved rapidly. Then some strange events and rumors began occurring around the World. But it increased after he met Kite..

The train started to move after the whistle blew, signaling its departure.

How old was he anyway? Maybe he should have asked him that.. Now he was getting nervous. He had hoped that he wasn't under 16.. then he would be called a.. pedophile. Balmung blushed and coughed. If he was too young, then he won't approach him. Easy. He could wait several years when Kite is old enough. Now he sounds like a pervert.. A cradle robbing pervert.

Balmung's heart nearly jumped after there was a knock on the door. And a woman peered in the compartment. She smiled when she saw that he was a young man, and alone. She was around his age and quite attractive. She cleared her throat, "Would you like to purchase some snacks? We have a wide variety, and we have a selection of peanut-free goodies as well." She wore a simple blue dress, with the company logo embedded. Her hair was neatly braided and she wore eye liner.

"Sure."

"Great. What would you like?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Balmung sighed. He stretched and leaned back. He ran his hand over his stomach and smiled. His compartment was littered with garbage, mostly chocolate bars and chip bags. He didn't have much money and the girl gave him a special discount for just.. being cute. He did use his charm to get what he wants sometimes. No harm done really. But what he didn't expect to happen was that there was a knock on the door again.

"Yes?" he sat up and started to tidy up by failed to in time, that same girl with the trolley peered into the compartment.

"Oh. Am I interrupting? I'm sorry. You were alone last time and I just finished my shift. Would you like some company?" she smiled at the last part, as if trying to charm him the same way he did with her when he bargained for the snacks.

Balmung crunched the wrappers in his hands. "Sure."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lori, the young women was sitting in the opposite seat that of Balmung's. They talked of their jobs and things of interest. It seemed that both of them had a lot in common.

"Balmung. That's an interesting name." she smiled. She had beautiful white teeth. Well, her father is a dentist so it's no wonder why her mouth hygiene is good.

He picked the remains of some chips from in between his teeth. Not very gentleman-like. But she didn't seem to mind. "I guess my mother want a name for me for others to remember."

"Unlike my name. It's too common."

"I think that it suits you and it's a very dignifying name."

Lori smiled and slowly shook her head. "You're just saying that so I won't feel bad."

"No, it's true. But it really depends on the person if they like their name or not."

Then they both laughed. Both talked in the evening and soon it was in the early morning hours.

"Look at the time. It's nearly 3 in the morning." Lori looked at her wrist. Her watch was black. "I better be heading back to my compartment, I'm getting a little sleepy." She yawned. She waved her other hand and then she smiled. "Sorry." Why do people apologize for yawning?

"It was nice meeting you, Lori." Balmung reached and offered his hand in a handshake.

She looked at his hand and frowned, but hid it with a smile. She stood and shook his hand. "Likewise, Balmung." Then she opened the door, and with one last look, with hopeful eyes she left.

Balmung sighed. He kicked off his shoes and tried to get in a comfortable position. _Lori.._ She seemed very nice, and also she had a great sense of humor. He almost forgot the reason why he was on that train in the first place..

.oOo.

A/N: Ooooo! Oh nos! It was going all good in the beginning, right! Then that stupid girl had to show up! Damn her! Making him forget about the love of his life! Well.. we'll see what happens.


	7. Online Romance VII

Buwhahaha! Do you think your filthy flames will stop me? I'm afraid you are terribly mistaken! Thanks to those who reviewed! It really means a lot to me..

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Online Romance: Chapter 7

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Balmung had stepped from the train onto the platform. The girl, Lori, was an incredible women.. but Balmung had something more important to do.

It was mid-afternoon. The weather was great and Balmung was in the mood for something to eat. With bag in hand, and jacket over shoulder, he roamed around looking for the nearest restaurant. After running into a small dainty looking place, Balmung sat himself into a booth near a window. A waitress offered him some coffee and went back to ordering other people's orders.

He was here.. In the same city. Quite amazed with himself he sighed. Suddenly his stomach started to get an odd sensation. He was getting nervous. Was he really doing this? It only hit him that he was going to see the one who made his heart beat faster.. the one who took his breath away, the one who—he could go on forever.

But the reality was that he planned on seeing Kite.. and talk to him about his feelings.. and.. go from there.

He wanted to do this. He didn't want to live a life with regret and the possibility of losing the one for him. He was going to find him, go up to him and give him a great big kis-

"Would you like to order something to eat?"

Balmung jumped in his seat and yelled "I wasn't doing anything!" A slight blush on his cheeks, he was a little paranoid now since he arrived.

The poor waitress blinked. "Okaaay. I'll give you more time to think on what you want."

Watching the women leave, Balmung looked down at his forgotten coffee.

'_Does he want to see me? I wonder how he will react.'_ He brought the cup to his lips and blew on the coffee, cooling it down before gulping it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kite stood in front of his mirror. He was wearing his school uniform. His grades were slipping and his parents were starting to worry about his future.

He knew he was being selfish and shutting everyone out when all they wanted to do was help.

Straightening his jacket and fixing his class tie, Kite picked up his book bag and left the house. Both his parents were gone already to work, but they made him breakfast and left him a note saying that they were going to be out late and that they loved him.. but he didn't leave the house until the lunch hour was over.

Kite wasn't the most gorgeous guy around, but he did manage to get a few looks from girls from different schools. His eyes were the most distinguishable. They were a deep piercing emerald and were nearly flawless. His hair was brown and spiky, much like the same hair cut as his character in The World, but his hair did not spike up in the back but remained down. He wasn't as tall as his other male classmates, but he was roughly normal height for his age.

Walking in his normal route to school, Kite was still in a daze. His heart was still broken, but he did his best to push that out of his mind. All remained was a dull ache in his chest. There was something missing…

Kite sighed. He didn't want to go though this emotional ride again. So he looked around hoping to keep his mind off of certain problems while walking and passed a few gaming shops.. Faded posters of The World were displayed on the windows. He sighed in frustration and looked ahead and continued towards school.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rose fixed her skirt and huffed. She skipped afternoon classes and planned on going home early. Her grades were near the 90's so there was no danger of her failing. She waited for the light to change color to cross the street. The thing is, she really hated waiting! This certain light was starting to get on her nerves. She stood there for at least a good minute and the damn light didn't start flashing!

"This is such a pain!" she whined. Her skin was tanned and her hair was dyed black. Her original hair color was probably a light color. She wore a sophomore year uniform and her foot started tapping on the pavement. "Oh for Pete's sake!"

She looked from right to left. Maybe if she runs really fast to the other side without getting hit by a car..

Suddenly something caught her eye. To her left someone walked by her and went to the light post and pushed a button… he looked familiar.

The light finally started to change!

"Oh! How dense can I be? I didn't bother looking for that button!" Rose smiled at the other person.

"Yeah. Sometimes I do that too." He smiled at her.

'_Wait a minute.. his voice.. sounds familiar..'_ Rose waited till the light changed and allowed her to cross, but she slowed down a bit and waited for the younger teen to go ahead of her. _'I think I know him.. or seen him somewhere before. But I can't put my finger on where and when.. hm.'_

"Oh well." Rose watched the teen take another direction and she took hers. _'He's cute!'_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Balmung had left the restaurant and climbed into a taxi.

"Where to sir?" the cabby asked, looking into his rear-view mirror.

"Um. A hotel please. Any will do." He relaxed into his seat and looked out the window as the cab turned with the traffic.

Balmung yawned. He didn't get much sleep on the train, so he figured he'll get some sleep at the hotel. And finding Kite isn't going to be easy.

"New here?"

Balmung looked from the window to the back of the head of the driver. "Yes. I am."

"You looked lost when you got in. Are you here on business?"

Balmung shook his head and smiled. "No."

"Ah. So you got some family here?"

Again, another 'no'.

"Meeting old friends?"

Balmung thought on this one for a moment before answering the man.. "Yeah. A good friend."

"It's nice catching up on old relationships." The driver smiled.

The lights turned from green to yellow then to red. The cab slowed to a halt and waited.

Balmung looked out his window again and looked at the many people who were waiting for the light to change. Amongst them someone caught his eye. This person stood out from the rest, must have been her dark hair and skin. She looked a little mad at something.

The light changed and the cab soon started again. The girl was swept into the crowd of people and Balmung lost sight of her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Thank you." Balmung waved to the driver. After taking one last look at the cab, Balmung turned to see which hotel that he was dropped off at. Nothing real expensive or too shabby, but it looked comfortable. He went to the front office to get a room.

.oOo.

A/N: Ooooh yeah! Nothing will stop me from writing this fic! NO! Not the puny flames which the people threw at me! NO! Not my personal life getting in my way! NO! Not the.. look! A cookie! 3

I would like to thank the people who reviewed and thought my story is good. And to those who flamed me.. poo on you! XD I think it's amusing reading those kind of reviews.. yes, it is funny. And I get a hoot on the kind of people who hate this pairing to take the time and read the first chapter or whatever chapter and be disgusted and write crap about it and about me. I love joo!

Oh, the story is coming to an end! I don't know when though.. a few more chapters maybe..?


	8. Online Romance VIII

Online Romance: Chapter 8

Balmung stood, bewildered. The younger boy only inches away. He made an attempt to reach out and touch him, but soon was swallowed in darkness.

'_Dirty'_

'_Tainted'_

'_Sinful'_

Words circled in his head. Balmung gasped and jolted awake.

That was Kite. He knew that much. But those words..

What he was doing was _wrong_? Balmung quietly agreed to himself that what he was preparing to do was in fact not wrong, only merely to communicate and confess his love in person..

"OH GOD." Balmung hid his face in his hands. No.

He mustn't get cold feet now.

He was too far into his search to stop now.

Glancing at the clock over on the bed table earned a miserable groan from the man. It was far too early to be awake, but here he sat, wide awake and confined in this tiny hotel room.

He slept with his clothes on but he brought a few extra change of clothes in a duffle bag be had brought along. He might as well enjoy a hot shower then later on go off to eat some breakfast to keep him going through the day.

-----

Since Balmung didn't see Kite log onto The World in ages, he had to find another mean to gain information of his whereabouts. It just suddenly hit him that this all seemed so very stalker-ish.. That may be the case but he knew one thing. He was crazy about the youth. And maybe an encounter with him will clear things up and he'll be allowed to move on.

But he didn't want it to end right there.

What he wanted deep inside was for something more.

But that was being selfish. There was the reaction of Kite as well. And as far as Kite knows, he doesn't know that he's coming to see him in particular. Oh well. Explanations can be figured out later if and when they meet.

Hooking his laptop in the wall circuit and connecting the neural goggles and remote control, Balmung sat at the small table in the hotel with the curtains closed so that no light from the raising sun could distract him.

He highly doubted that he'll help him, but Yasuhiko is his only chance of finding Kite.

He knew Orca's real name is in fact Yasuhiko. And that he and Kite are friends in life as well as in The World.

His only concern at this point is will he help him?

Only one way to find out. He also hoped for the better. Cause if this fails then perhaps their friendship will be lost and there will no longer be 'The Descendants of Fianna'.

A/N: OH DEAR ME Yell, scream, beat me even. I have no excuse for you all for the extremely late delay for an update of this fic ;; But I didn't drop it, see? x3 K, I'm getting my groove back and once again I'm terribly sorry. 33


End file.
